My Number-One Dragon
by Crystallion12
Summary: "And, Toothless decided that he wouldn't complain any further, and enjoy what was in the now." A short drabble based off Toothless' inner struggles when he can't be with Hiccup at work. Post-HttyD2. [Drabble, Rated K.]


**My** **Number-One** **Dragon**

 **-How to train your Dragon, Drabble, Rated K-**

 **oOo-0-oOo**

Toothless didn't want to be jealous of Sharpshot. He hated jealousy, in fact. He despised how it poisoned even the purest of hearts, twisted good souls, how it could spread and corrupt even the best of dragons or humans. He also liked the small little Terrible Terror. The dragon himself hadn't done anything wrong.

In a sense, maybe that's why he was so frustrated with his duties as Alpha, as of late. Then again, it was also a good way to bury the conflicting emotions.

He also didn't want to be annoyed with Hiccup, who could be considered the issue.

They had only recently become Chief and Alpha- the Bewilderbeast's ice was almost completely cleared, and there was only a few more buildings and houses that needed to be fixed.

However, there had also been a recent outbreak of the 'flu', which ailed many Vikings.

It also left a lot of man-handled jobs to Hiccup.

Normally, Toothless wouldn't be bothered by this, and he'd happily help him, tuck him into his bed at night, keep the fire stoked and warm, offer him cuddles and nuzzles whenever, make their flights soothing and smooth.

Except that there was a lot of trouble with the dragons lately, following a large scurry between some Monstrous Nightmares and a very hungry and grumpy Snafflefang.

Toothless and Hiccup were occupied in vastly different jobs. Separate. Apart.

Granted, while lonely and upsetting, this wasn't the worst thing the Night Fury had ever experienced.

So why the jealousy?

Well, someone had to deliver the messages, and doing so, meant being with Hiccup all day, faithfully perched on his shoulder, the one that would be there if Hiccup came into trouble or he got sad.

Toothless' claws sank deeper into the dirt beneath him, and he sighed, feeling as if all his weight just dropped to the ground.

That someone- more like somedragon- was Sharpshot.

 **oOo-0-oOo**

Irritated, as a small group of young dragons chirped and ran past him, the lithe black dragon tried to push away his agitation to focus on his job. The door of the hut opened as he nudged it, left open like the house owners had assured him. He stared at the roof above him, slightly unsettled; it wasn't the most stable of the village. He padded forward, swinging his head back and forth, searching for the youthful, but mischievous and troublesome Terrible Terror that had taken a little girl's stuffed toy an hour or so ago.

 _Just get this job done_ , he told himself, _and you can go home and sleep_.

He paused, slightly perking up (his ear plates probably lifted, which hadn't happened for a while) at the thought that maybe Hiccup would be able to cuddle him, but then he faltered, remembering that his rider would be busy with all his paperwork that night.

He sighed, burdened, and walked around, looking behind furniture and eyeing the rafters. Where was that little rascal?

The Night Fury paused. Outside, he could hear a defeated rumble, and Sharpshot's triumphant snort. Hiccup's voice sounded, cheery as he praised the Terror… Toothless curiously walked out, and his heart sank. Sharpshot, somehow, conveniently, had solved his task.

Ignoring his rider's frown, he growled, and angrily lashed his tail while he uttered a dragon curse. Only when he heard a loud creak, did he pause, and he gave a miserable groan as the roof crashed down on him.

Well _that_ was going to leave a bruise and a half.

 **oOo-0-oOo**

"Bud… You awake…?"

Toothless moaned lowly, blearily, slowly opening and closing his eyes.

They eventually focused on Hiccup, who was knelt before him, the Night Fury's head in his lap being caressed and stroked.

His entire body ached, sore and miserable.

The young man sighed deeply, hugging his head gently. "Thank Odin you're okay…"

 _What happened?_ Toothless thought to himself, and crooned quietly, nuzzling Hiccup and looking around their room, meaning they were back in their house. Sharpshot was curled up on Hiccup's bed, and the room was dark, dimly lit by a candle. It was slightly chilly, thus the need for the blankets that covered them.

As if sensing his thoughts, Hiccup looked down and quietly explained. "There was a unstable roof… You hit the house and it came falling down on you…"

Oh. That explained it.

The lithe black dragon murmured, and nuzzled his chest, the young chief free of his complex flight suit armour.

They stayed in silence for a while, rider holding dragon.

And, Toothless decided that he wouldn't complain any further, and enjoy what was in the now.

 **Drabble, Genres: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort, Post-HttyD2, Rated K, Complete.**

 **-By Crystallion12, 10/12/2016.**

 **oOo-0-oOo**


End file.
